Time to Wake
by the-geek-in-the-nook
Summary: There is a time to stay and a time to run away. Time to give in and a time to fight back. A time to love and a time to hate. A time to sleep and a time to wake.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Sabrina was tired. Tired of it all. Tired of opening the mailbox and the feeling of hope getting crushed further and further as the mailbox yielded no letter with a messy scrawl. Tired of the looks of pity from her family members. But most of all, she was tired of the thought of **HIM**. **HE **had left and** HE** had never come back. The letters slowed down to a trickle and then an unsteady drip-drop and then a postcard or two. And then nothing. Or at least nothing in the last several weeks.

Sabrina felt like she had fallen asleep and was just sleepwalking through life. No! She was **Sabrina Grimm!**She would not feel this way over a stinky, annoying, curly-haired, gross, pink-winged fairy bring her down. But while she stayed here, she could never forget him. So, she tried to distract herself by secretly going to pre-law course. It was easy to do it- she usually never went on field for a case, thanks to her addiction, and so while everyone was out, she went to New York and went to her classes. But, she still had to go home and still had to face a squashed hope and pitiful faces.

So, she was going to run away. Escape. She left false clues, clues that seemed like she tried to hide them, but really they were just a rabbit trail. She had a plan and now it was time to act upon it.

It was time to wake up.

**So, what do you think? Leave a review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Seven months later

Puck looked at the old house and grinned. It had been a long time since he had been here and it felt like coming home.

Looking at the house, he felt a twinge of guilt for not communicating as often as he should of. He pushed those thoughts away and thought instead of how awesome this prank was going to be. Everyone would come down for breakfast and there he would be, sitting at the table, after six years of traveling! Puck chuckled, thinking of the looks on everyone's faces when they saw him.

He rolled his suitcase up to the door and unlocked the locks, proclaiming, "I'm home!" in as quiet of a voice as he could.

Stepping into the house, he felt an atmosphere of coldness and worry. Alarmed, he looked around and saw a large pile of dishes in the sink, even though the Old Lady kept pristine order in her kitchen. The table was covered in dust and papers and a chair was shunted toward a corner- like it had been kicked there.

Dropping his keys onto the little table by the entry, he saw a large pile of letters- all from him addressed to Sabrina. Getting a sinking feeling in his stomach, he began to look in everyone's rooms, starting with the Old Lady's room and progressing into Sabrina's room. He discovered nothing except a lot of dirt and untidiness, like the inhabitants were too busy to clean. Sighing as he closed Marshmallow's door to her room, he opened Sabrina's door and gasped.

The room looked like a paper explosion had gone off. Papers were taped on the walls, closets, scattered across the floor, and crumpled under the bed. There was a large board with maps all over it, bright blue and red pins dotting its surface. Puck noticed that everything centered on a small, crumpled, water-stained piece of paper. But, before he could read it, he heard someone gasp from behind him, "Puck?"

Turning around, he saw the Marshmallow standing there, looking at him like he had sprung up from a patch of radioactive oatmeal. "Marshmallow! What's going on?! Why is the house a dump? Where is everyone? And why is Sabrina's room a place where papers go to die?"

Sighing, Marshmallow began to lead him to the note he had noticed. "You had better look at this. It's the only way I can think to let you know what's happening."

Nodding, Puck picked up the note and began to read.

_Dear Daphne, Basil, Dad, Mom, Red, Granny Relda, Uncle Jake, Mr. Canis, and Elvis,_

_ If you are reading this note, than it means that I have run away. Don't look for me- this is for the best. I love you all, but I had to leave and escape it all. I had to wake up._

_ Love,_

_ Sabrina Grimm_

Heart heavy with dread, Puck looked up at Daphne. "When did you get this?"

"Seven months ago."

"What are you doing to find her? What do you know?"

"We DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!"

Puck started at Daphne's unusual display of temper.

"I'm sorry, Puck. It has just been a really long several months."

"What have you found out?" Puck said in a gentle voice.

"Well, we know this was planned. All her money was gone as well as her weapons, some hair dye, scissors, and clothing. And her sunglasses. We think she cut her hair to her waist, dyed it either pink or black, and is wearing her sunglasses."

"Why?"

"You know that she has those weird blue eyes. Like _I-can-see-into-your-soul_ eyes. She loves her hair too much to part with too much of it. She wouldn't even cut for our mission into Scarlet Hand's underground. But, she would dye it and those were the colors missing. We almost didn't notice they were missing too."

Puck abruptly turned and grabbed his suitcase.

"Where are you going?" called Daphne, frantically.

"To find Grimm!" he called back over his shoulder.

**First chapter done! WHOO! Now onto a few other things….**

**First to the guest review about the epilogue/prologue mistake: Thank you! No, you were not rude. I noticed that mistake and thought I corrected it. Guess I didn't…**

**Second, to the other reviewers, as well as the guest review: You guys are amazing! Like, WOW! I did not expect such amazing feedback, literally, minutes after I had posted "Time to Wake". You guys rock! Some Dauntless cake to all of you!**

**I don't know how long this is going to be. I do, however, appreciate feedback and reviews telling me how much I messed up. Every good author loves to know how to get better. **

**I tried to upload this at 8:30 pm, but I couldn't connect to . Sad….**

**Keep reading and reviewing, you guys rock!**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sabrina smiled softly to herself as she climbed the rock surface at the park. She felt so happy and free. No one would be able to find her- she had made sure of that. Her disguise was amazing- even Daphne couldn't recognize her now. She had stolen the hair dye, only to go to another store and buy brown hair dye, glasses, and colored contact lenses. Now she had chin-length, brown hair and brown eyes hiding behind a pair of large, rectangle glasses. No one would be able to find her in this get up.

Sitting at the top of the rock structure, Sabrina looked at a pair of children playing on the swings. They were brother and sister- Sabrina could definitely tell that. They both had brown hair, brown eyes, and similar face structure. The boy looked older than the girl, though. He was probably ten or eleven and the girl nine or ten.

"Hello!"

Sabrina jumped. In thinking about the kids, she had missed them sneaking up behind her to say hello.

"Hi." Sabrina said and smiled.

"What are you doing?" asked the boy.

The girl, hiding behind him, whispered indignantly, "Matthew! Be nice."

Sabrina laughed. "It's fine. I was just looking at the park, I guess." She stood up. "What are you guys doing?"

"We're playing." Said the boy, Matthew, boldly. "My name is Matthew and the is my sister Emma. "

"It's nice to meet the two of you. "

"Do you live at the park, like the hobos in the movies?" asked Matthew, eagerly. Emma looked scandalized.

Laughing, Sabrina shook her head.

"Oh." Said Matthew, sounding disappointed. "Well, do you know where you are going to be sleeping tonight?"

"Probably at a hotel. I just moved here and I still need to find a place to stay."

"You can stay with us!"

Sabrina smiled. "That's a kind offer, but I think you should ask your mom before you invite me anywhere."

"She told us to ask you where you were staying! She said if you didn't have a place to stay, then you would be welcome to stay at our house!"

"Really?"

"Really, truly, pumpkin screwy!"

Sabrina laughed again. She didn't remember a time that she had laughed so much. "Where is your mother?"

"Over there." Emma said in a shy voice, pointing toward a picnic bench where a woman in her early thirties was sitting. Sabrina looked at her and waved. The woman smiled and waved back. She had pretty, wavy black hair that made Sabrina instantly jealous. She had always wanted black hair to avoid the stereotype of a dumb blonde.

"Well then I guess I should go and meet her then!" said Sabrina standing up and dusting herself off. She began to walk toward the mother, with Emma and Matthew trailing behind her like streamers on a kite, Matthew chattering like a magpie and Emma nodding gravely.

"Hello!" said Sabrina pleasantly. "Your wonderful kids told me that you are inviting me to your house to stay at. Is this true?"

The woman laughed." It is! That is if you are up to the offer."

"I am indeed. I was really worried about finding a place to stay and those are a gift from God. Now I don't have to worry about hotel fees while I try to find a nice place to rent."

The women looked appalled. "If you are going to come to my house, I insist that you stay."

Sabrina was surprised. "That is very kind of you. Forgive me if I sound brash, but why are you inviting a perfect stranger into your house?"

"You looked lost. I once was lost and someone helped me find my way. Now, I want to help you now." Sabrina noticed she spoke with a slight, lilting accent.

"Thank-you." Sabrina said.

"My name is Maria. What is yours?"

Sabrina smiled. She had all ready prepared for this moment. No one would be able to guess she would choose this name as her name. "My name is Robin Goode."

**Another chapter! Now to answer some questions…**

** The rest of the Grimms were there, but Daphne was the first one to go into the room (she is always secretly hoping that Sabrina will be sitting in there like she never left)…. You will see them later. I promise!**

** Thanks for all of your amazing reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Sabrina was swinging. Pumping her legs, she flew threw the air like a large bird, feeling like if she could _just reach a little farther_, she could touch the clouds. She couldn't remember the last time that she had played in a park, swung in a swing, like a kid. That was always what Daphne did. Stern, serious, protective, mature, Sabrina would never play in a park. But Robin Goode would.

When she was planning her escape, she had a hard time thinking of a name for her new life. She couldn't go by Brina: that would be too obvious. She thought of scrambling her name, mixing the letters like Lord Voldemort did. But then it hit her. A name none of her family would guess. Robin Goodfellow. Puck's name. Puck, the boy who broke her, the boy she hated, the boy who never came back to her. But Robin Goodfellow was too obvious. Robin Goode was perfect for her new life. Robin was, after all, a more of a girl's name than a boy's after all, a fact Puck never forgot to complain about.

"HEY!"

Startled, Sabrina looked down from her peak in the swing to see a boy looking up at her.

"Yes?" Sabrina asked, still pumping her legs.

"Can I talk to you?" the boy asked, his tone tired as if he had asked this question many times all ready.

"Sure."

Puck had been almost everywhere looking for Sabr-GRIMM. For such a loud and annoying girl, she had disappeared without even the slightest trace. The Grimm's, once they had gotten over the shock of his appearance, briefed him on all they had found out. He had wanted to leave immediately, but Daphne had run after him and told him to wait to get some information. Most of the information had been useless, mostly just guesses. So, he decided to just go from place to place, asking if anyone had seen a girl fitting Sabrina's description. To be sure, it wasn't the best plan, but then, he wasn't known for having the best of plans.

Now, he was in a little town in Idaho asking people if they had seen a girl with pink or black waist length hair and blue eyes who was about 5 ft. tall. As usual, the answer was a sympathetic "No, I'm sorry! But we'll keep an eye out for her." And the sympathetic, pitying glances that he was quickly growing sick of. He was the Trickster King! He had no need for sympathy or pity.

Puck sighed as he entered the small park where a girl around Grimm's age was swinging. Strange, now that he was looking everywhere for Grimm, how he compared everyone to her. That girl over there has blonde hair like Grimm. That one has the same blue eyes. And that one is the same height. But this girl's only similarity was her age. Grimm had long, blonde hair while this girl had short, brown hair. Grimm had bright blue eyes, while this girl had murky brown eyes, hidden behind a pair of large, square glasses. Plus, Grimm would NEVER swing- she would think that it was too childish and immature.

"HEY!" Puck shouted. Might as well ask her if she has seen Grimm.

The girl jumped and looked down at him, still swinging. "Yes?"

"Can I talk to you?" he asked, for what seemed like the thousandth time.

"Sure." Not-Grimm (as he was calling her in his mind) said, as she slammed her feet into the ground to slow herself down. Puck waited impatiently for her to stop and get off the swing. Instead, she jumped, floating in the air and coming down with a loud collision with the ground. "Now, how may I help you?" she asked with a grin.

_"Definitely not Grimm."_ Thought Puck.

**YEA! Another chapter down. Sorry for the long break in between. I moved and our new house does not have internet, so I had to wait until I got to a place where there was internet to upload this. **

** Now to address some things said in reviews.**

** To Chicly: At first, when I read your review, I was like "GUUURRLL! You can't go bashing my story!" And then I stepped back and calmed down and realized, "She has some valid points."**

** So, I hoped I answered your question about Sabrina's new name. I planned that, her name was not a spur of the moment decision. I wasn't like "What name should I have for Sabrina? How about Robin Goode because it sounds like Robin Goodfellow!" It was more like, "Well, should I scramble her name? Or should I do another name that would be good?" I actually thought about giving her the name Daffodil Occulo. Daffodil because it is kind of like Daphne and Occulo is Latin for hide. But that wasn't a really good name and I wasn't happy about it. Sabrina was not liking the name Daffodil. Then I thought of Robin Goode and it just seemed to fit.**

** Maria's rapid invite will be explained- don't worry!**

** I hope I have addressed those issues for you!**

** If any of you have any questions or request or complaints or compliments (I really like compliments ****), just PM me or post a review. I will try to get back to you ASAP.**

** On another note, do you guys know how I can get a beta? If you do, please PM me!**

**And on ANOTHER note, I left a link on my profile to how I think Sabrina kind of looks like in disguise,**


End file.
